Hell with a passion
by agant6
Summary: A series of one shots focused on the Spirit of vengeance as he is placed into a variety of predicaments featuring Marvel/DC heroines. (I was inspired by frivolous thoughts your shots are great to read especially the Black Canary chapter that was hilarious.) Here's my attempt to have Ghost Rider courted by great femme fatales. Decided on a Ghost Rider and Justice League story


Author note: Welcome everyone this is my first one shot series I decided to use Ghost Rider because I feel like he's completely over looked he completely different every other hero in comics and thought that he deserved some praise. He's rarely on any teams because he prefers to work alone even though he protects the innocent he sometimes see himself as a monster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC comics if I did I'd be god.

* * *

**Barbra Gordon Batgirl/Oracle**

Kord tower was very quiet there was a reason for it though the only sound that could be heard was the constant typing of keys on a board and the humming of a computer showing a map of the criminal littered city known as Gotham, a red haired woman with intelligent green eyes focused entirely on the monitor her square specs reflected the bright light as she sat in a wheel chair that allowed her have movement show casing her legs were now out of commission but her very posture did not her make her appear to be.

Barbra Gordon the daughter of the commissioner and former vigilante Batgirl her run as a crime fighter was one of the best time of her life working with Bruce, Tim, and Dick had always made her feel special she felt empowered with the skills that Batman had taught her, stopping criminals like they nothing yeah those were the days. All that changed when an insane clown shot a bullet through her spine.

She was paralyzed from the waist down now being confined to a wheel chair that she never believed she would be in being handicapped would've stopped anyone from resuming there roles of duty but not Barbra she was never the type to quit she decided to be a hero in her own way she provided information to the Justice League and the Avengers with great Intel her greatest fall became her greatest uprising she became Oracle.

She was now in charge of her own team called the Birds of Prey Dinah was the first to be part of her small army but as the years past Huntress, Hawk, and Dove became part of the initiation the team maybe small but big doesn't mean everything the birds were proof of that.

Barbra took off her specs and rubbed her eyes trying her best to stay awake she took a sip of some tea hoping it would keep her mind alert her eyes were fixed on the screen as she watched the letters B and H head into the west section of the city D and H head south they were most dangerous parts of he city where criminals enjoyed drug trades and pathetic wars on each other.

"Punks just enjoy interfering with my need for shut eye." The red haired beauty mumbled clearly never enjoying getting only two hours of needed sleep.

A tapping on the far end of the room window startled her out of her lethargic state she turned around to the window to see who caused the abrupt sound it was a man in a leather black jacket and pants his eyes were clear blue and hand sandy blonde hair Barbra strolled her chair towards the window unlatching the lock allowing entrance to the man inside the tower he walked and looked down at the woman she smiled at him probably the first came upon her face all night.

"Hey Johnny." She greeted her friend. The former stunt rider returned her grin.

"Hey Barbra." Johnny reciprocated the kind greeting.

"When did you get back?" She asked knowing that he had been gone for some time it was really good to see him again.

"I just came back tonight figured I should see you before I take off again." Johnny explained causing Barbra to frown.

"Your leaving again." Her voice trailed sadness knowing why he had depart his inner struggle with the demonic entity Zarathos wasn't easy for Johnny but she wished he didn't have to face his personal problems alone all the time.

The stunt riders eyes showed rare sadness. "I don't like it either Barb but I have to try to keep this monster in check I wouldn't want to be around anyone who knows how many people I would kill espically you I don't know how I could live with that." He reasoned trying to make her understand he knew she would Barbra was a very smart woman almost in a league with Batman but she was also a very compassionate person it was a good thing that this rotten city hasn't changed her.

"I understand I just wish there was someway I could help you deal with flaming demon fighting for control over you it has to be stressful." She added Johnny too a closer look at her and he could see some bags under them.

"So... working hard as usual." The blonde man commented trying to change the subject.

Barbra rubbed her temple in an attempt to get the drowsiness that weighed on her head out. "You have no idea, pinpointing these drug trades is becoming a hassle and trying to upgrade the homing systems is becoming a bother but overall everything's going absolutely wonderful so far."

Johnny nodded and continued "So the birds aren't here?" He inquired noticing how the tower was eerily quiet.

"No Black Canary and Huntress are in the south section dealing with the drug case and Hawk and Dove are prevent a mob war from spreading I swear you'd think that having a Bat that makes anyone crap themselves they'd stop running around causing trouble." She quipped while ending it with a yawn she was completely exhausted it was very obvious Johnny was concerned for tired state and decided t do something about it.

"You should tell them to call it a night so you could get some sleep." The stunt rider stated she always worked on keeping Gotham safe it always drained her physically and mentally.

"I could if I would but Helena would tell me that 'I'm only getting started on these low lives' besides we could finally end this case for good." She stretched her arms trying to get to stiffness out of her body.

This caused her tight green tank top to rise half of her midriff showed causing Johnny to instinctively look down and then immediately casted his eyes to her face it was good thing she was tired otherwise she would've noticed and socked him in his stomach, even though Barbra was paraplegic she was still highly trained in hand to hand combat and the person who trained her the Dark knight himself he might be able to take on demons with ease but in human state he wouldn't stand a chance against an angry Barbra Gordon.

"Your not going to bed if I beg you to?" He sated with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Was her answer.

"Well since your awake how about we go to the lake like old time I hear it's more beautiful at night." He insisted since he wasn't going to remain long he might as well do something meaniful before he leaves the city.

Barbra furrowed her brow pondering the offer she wanted to rebuke it but this might be the last time she'll see the stunt rider she didn't have to monitor the tower the four could easily take of themselves without her _'why the hell not' _she nodded accepting the offer, Johnny Blaze transformed into his hellish appearance as the Ghost Rider skull and hellfire were present Barbra didn't cower from his monstrous form she simply just had a gentle smile as she gazed up at the spirit of vengeance.

Ghost Rider lifted the red haired beauty in a bridal position she wrapped his arms around his broad shoulder as the demonic being walked casually to the window he leapt off the rail and landed in the street creating a small crater from the impact his hellcycle just happened to be in front of them. Ghost Rider placed his right leg over hell fueled vehicle with Oracle still in his arms, he revved up the throttle with his left hand and rode off leaving trail of hellfire behind in the dark grimy street.

Barbra's hair flowed back due to the wind currents as Ghost Rider drove she was impressed that he was still able drive motor bike with one hand but then again he was once a stunt cycler in his past life, she looked up at the bone flamed face of the rider it wasn't dingy or decrepit like a corpse it was as if it was clean and sanitized the hell fire only seem to add to the features as it swayed back wildly as they dance around his face she had never seen such a monster with such elegance. She actually had to resist touching the skull with her free hand.

The hellcycle came to a stop the Gotham city lake surprisingly a majority of scumbags don't come this part of the city why no one knew perhaps it was because Batman patrolled this part more often than he does the other sections, Ghost Rider pushed himself off of the vehicle still holding the paraplegic woman in his arms he walked over to the lake and set her down on the grass gently he followed suit by sitting he placed his left over his left knee Barbra just leaned back having her hands supporting her. The hellfire emanating from the spirit of vengeance gave off a warm glow as they stared off to the calm waters the moon reflecting off it made it all more beautiful.

"It's a beautiful even in this city there still some captivation." Oracle commented feeling exhaustion disappearing.

"**Yeah it is.**" The hellish demon replied in his shrilling echoing voice.

They both turned there heads towards one another green eyes staring into nothingness but to Barbra they were something she reached up slowly with her left hand touching Ghost Riders jaw bone it was rough but also smooth as he caressed it, the hellfire tingled her palm but it didn't burn her signifying that she was an innocent an not some who has spilled an innocents blood. She slowly moved towards the demon and closed her eyes she pressed her lips onto his onto his mandible structure feeling the flames tickle her gorgeous red lips.

Ghost Rider slowly reverted back to his human form as Johnny began to deepen the contact there tongues slowly wrestling for control Johnny savored the taste of her mouth, Barbra moaned softly as she inched her arms around his neck Johnny responded by placing his hand on her right hip as the continued their passionate embrace. Barbra and Johnny slowly separated from each other so they could breath from what they didn't expect both staring deeply into each others eyes.

"Barbra I-" The stunt rider was silenced by a finger pressed on his lips.

"Johnny...shut up and kiss me." She softly demanded Johnny grinned as he placed his lips back to the former vigilante in another passionate lip lock pushing her down on her back they both won't see each other for a long time but for the time being they were going to savor this moment.

* * *

**Authors Note: **How was this anyone good or terrible I'm open to criticisms stay tuned for more one shots.


End file.
